


Children of Winter

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock and Natasha are siblings, Hydra is awful, and the products of Hydra experiments, the non-con is in reference to the women who were experimented on to produce children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Hydra tries to make more Winter Soldiers the old-fashioned way. Only two of their "experiments" survive. Before they were anything, Natasha and Brock were babies that the Soldier used to sneak in to visit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Children of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ananova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananova/gifts).



> crossposting from stumblr where ananova is an enabler
> 
> hey babes i can't find any of the stuff that built up to this, do you know where it is?

One of Hydra’s attempts at recreating the serum used on James Buchanan Barnes was a breeding program. Twelve women were brought in and impregnated and subjected to various experiments. Of the twelve, only six survived to birth and four of the six died within two weeks.

The two surviving children were a big, strong, boy, and a delicate, little, girl. Hydra dubbed the babies the son and daughter of Hydra and mostly left them alone to grow.

The babies had caretakers that kept them fed and clean and gave them daily injections of various substances. The caretakers provided the necessary socio-linguistic exposure needed for proper development, but no more, there was no desire for the children to develop unnecessary attachments.

The only exception was the quiet moments when the soldier was able to slink away from his handlers and sneak into the children’s room. For a supposedly emotionless automaton, he looked at the children with a surprising amount of wonder on his face, every soft touch filled with awe. He cradled them in his arms gently and sang them songs whose origins he didn’t know, with words like shalom.

This state of affairs lasted for six months before the winter soldier’s handlers discovered it. Furious and outraged, they banned all contact with the children and tightened their watch on him.


End file.
